Take My Hand
by the notebook
Summary: *TRANS ver. この手に重ねて/SSL connected drabble shots/Hijikata x Chizuru feat. All Characters*  Whenever and wherever, those hands are always there.


**Take My Hand**

(Hijikata-sensei and Okita)

Okita, whose Japanese classics' grade was terribly terrible last midterm exams, was partly forced to take supplementary classes after school. He had considerably gotten tired of trying to solve the tests and exercises Hijikata made, but he would occasionally notice Hijikata's fiery glares so left with no choice, Okita unwillingly continued his assignments. Afterwards, Okita then would watch as Hijikata frowns and forms wrinkles with his eyebrows, while marking the finished worksheets.

Partly unintentional, Okita opened his mouth to ask what he'd been wondering for awhile. "I just noticed; your vision got weaker, didn't it." It sounded more like a statement, he mused to himself.

"It wasn't meant to be like this," Hijikata replied, without giving much a glance as he continued grading Okita's papers.

"Hmm…."

Hearing the self-satisfied tone and seeing Okita's triumphant nod from the corner of his eye, Hijikata took his gaze from the worksheets and scowled.

Okita gave a smile that spread out his whole face and casually spoke, "I think it's just the farsightedness due to old age, sensei."

With those words, the pen that has been clutched in Hijikata's fingers tore in half and flew into the air.

＊＊＊＊＊

(Hijikata-sensei, Nagakura-sensei, and Harada-sensei)

"I'm thirsty."

"Me too."

Nagakura nonchalantly stretched his hand that was holding a teacup, out to Harada, who had a mug in one hand. Harada gave a deep sigh and took the teacup, thinking if Nagakura had ever thought of mixing coffee in a teacup he had just drank tea with, was a little crazy. As he passed between the desks, his eyes met Hijikata's, who was doing some preparations for the next class. Harada raised the teacup and mug he had in his hands and showed them. Hijikata took his own mug that was on his desk and gave it to Harada. The latter took it, and as he did, it bumped his own mug and made a sound—that was when he took notice. Hijikata's mug, which originally had no edged handle to it, was undeniably brand new. The one that used to be a darker black color, now changed to something of lighter and paler shade.

"Heh," Harada, without thinking, said out loud. He continued, "You changed it. Something newer. It's kinda rare for someone like you Hijikata-san."

Hijikata glanced at him, then at the mug. "Hn? Aa. That."

Noticing the prevaricate meaning in Hijikata's reply, Harada bit back the words that wanted to come out of his mouth. However, Nagakura, who had been watching the exchange, spoke the very words Harada swallowed without faltering.

"That means you got it from a girl, didn't you? Man, a popular pampered man like you is so lucky!"

_That idiot. _Harada silently cursed his foolish companion from the bottom of his heart. He fumbled and hurried his steps, as he felt the steaming aura from Hijikata behind him.

＊＊＊＊＊

(Chizuru and Kaoru)

"Who are you giving that to."

As Kaoru pointed at the blackish mug on the desk, Chizuru immediately took it and fumbled with the drawer and shut it in.

The action didn't please Kaoru at all. "I don't really care, you know," he whispered as he entered the room and lay down on Chizuru's bed, taking a book from the shelf beside and began to read.

The mug was too big for Chizuru to use, he thought, and it was obviously wrapped simply but elegantly at the same time. It must be for someone—and probably a man, no less. He watched from the corner of his eye as a red-faced Chizuru slid down on the floor.

"…Keep it a secret," she mumbled.

"From who," Kaoru replied offhandedly.

"From people."

"If you'll make me something to shut my mouth, then I would."

Judging from the troubled expression on her face, it seemed that his words were taken seriously by Chizuru.

"I'm kidding," and so he added.

Hearing that, Chizuru smiled in relief. Kaoru, with the bed's spring, jumped up and lightly poked her head with the book he had been reading.

"It can't be Okita, can it?"

"N-No…it's—not."

"Well, then it's fine."

But it's still not funny, Kaoru added silently, making sure his sister didn't hear.

＊＊＊＊＊

(Okita, Saitou, and Chizuru)

"Souji, the library is not a place to sleep in."

"I'm not sleeping."

"Then what are you doing."

"I'm waiting for my spirit to start studying."

"…That's just as bad."

Hurry up and go prepare, Saitou added as he opened his bag. Okita made a face and followed his companion's actions. Suddenly, his hands stopped their movement, and instead his face and glance shifted their directions. Noticing that, Saitou followed his gaze—there was Chizuru standing in front of one of the shelves. Taking out a book, she turned a page and focused her attention on reading. On her feet, there were more than a number of books—perhaps they were for some research for the lessons.

"I think I should go over to where Chizuru-chan is," Okita spoke up.

Saitou shot him a look. "No."

"Just a little."

"No, you will not."

Chizuru must have heard their voices because the next second, she had her face turned to them and was flashing them a small smile. Saitou raised a hand to give a small wave in return but at the same time beside him, Okita stood up. Saitou blinked, trying not to think too much about the regret for what he had done. He gave up though, as he watched Okita's back.

＊＊＊＊＊

(Hijikata-sensei and Chizuru)

Evening was already slowly coming to an end, and just a little more the moon and the stars will accompany the sky and it will reach its nighttime. Passing her high school's back gateway, Chizuru saw a person's back that she had been used to seeing. He's on his way home, that someone. She wanted him to see and notice her, but she was sure that once he did, she'd just feel all awkward and embarrassed. So then Chizuru put on light steps and walked as silently as possible. However, that back unexpectedly turned around—and met her face to face. Chizuru froze and abruptly stopped any movement. On the other hand, Hijikata seemed to be the one surprised, surely by her attire—Chizuru wasn't wearing her uniform; she was in her casual clothes.

"You're supposed to be at home," he said.

"Um, I was. I-I did go home—to change. I went out with a friend," Chizuru replied meekly, her gaze glued to the ground.

Hijikata blew a small sigh. "The day is coming to an end faster these days. Be more careful."

"Hai," came the small reply.

"Now tell me, how long do you plan to stand there?"

Chizuru looked up, eyes slightly surprised, mouth forming an 'Eh?'.

Hijikata gave a smile and beckoned her to come closer. "Let's go home."

With those words, Chizuru had to forcibly clamp her mouth shut to hide her own smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She trotted over to where Hijikata was waiting, and closed the distance between them.


End file.
